A Destiny Of Love
by Dreamer Di Musica
Summary: Harry/OC. Harry has turned hot over the years, and into a God. What happens when he wakes up with a beautiful woman in his arms one moring? Read to find out!
1. It Begins

_A Destiny Of Love_

_Chapter 1_

_Written By: Dreamer Di Musica_

Thunder was raging outside of her window. The frightened 17-year-old girl awoke in her bed panicking. She looked around the room, and heard another clash of lightning. She got swiftly out of bed and stood on the cold floor. She began hurriedly walking to the neighboring room. She jumped at the furious sounds that the storm was making. 

"Harry," Alexandra had said for what seemed like the millionth time that night, her voice sounding more urgent each time. She hysterically hoped that she could wake him up before the next stroke of lightning.   
  
Harry, as Head Boy, had his own room - which Alexandra thanked God for every time there was a storm, and the fact that as Head Girl, her room was next to one of the very few people whom she trusted on this earth.  
  
Alexandra had transferred from Angelo's Institute of Magic in Harry's Fifth year, and was sorted into Ravenclaw. And by the end of 6th year, barely managed to beat Hermione out of the position of Head Girl. Much to Granger's disappointment. But, Hermione didn't hold anything against Alexandra for that. Actually, the two were nearly inseparable.   
  
"Harry," still no answer.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Harry! Wake up!"  
  
"I zidn't zoe zit?" he mumbled in his sleep rusted voice.  
  
"Oh Harry, Please wake up!" she pleaded while she shook him roughly.   
  
"Hmmm . . . . what?" Harry asked, finally waking up.  
  
"Harry, please, let me sleep with you."   
  
  
Harry recognized the voice of Alexandra St. Raven, and he slowly opened his green eyes to see a blurry picture of a girl with black hair. "Is there lightning and thunder tonight?" he asked her.  
  
Harry knew that Alexandra was scared of storms, but he didn't know why. "Yes, the first one came about five minutes ago." she told him in a small, scared voice. He nodded, scooted over and lifted up the covers far enough for her to climb in. He held the comforter up until she settled down and faced him, then spread it over her shoulders.   
  
"Thank you," she said as she looked at him. Harry smiled sleepily, and replied with, "You're welcome. Now go back to sleep. I'm not going anywhere. So just relax and sleep." Alexandra nodded and shortly fell asleep in the comfort of Harry's bed, Harry following her seconds after.  
  
A few hours later, Harry woke up with a female body pressed intimately against his, and his arms wrapped around her slender body, securing her safely by his side.   
  
"Who the hell is this?" He wondered to himself.   
  
Then he remembered. Storm. Alexandra.  
  
Harry looked over at the woman who lay fast asleep in his arms, and just took a minute to take in her beauty. Her thick, raven black waves of hair were spread out on his pillows, a stark contrast against the bleached white of his pillows. Her sun kissed skin firm and warm. And Harry knew that if she was to open her eyes that they'd be the most shockingly bright, vivid blue that you could imagine. The first time he met her; he had to do a double take on those eyes. They looked almost as if they were made from drops of water from the Caribbean waters, and were just as enchanting – captivating.  
  
Harry sighed and got out of bed to go take a shower . . . a cold one at that.   
  
When he went back into his room, it was empty. The only sign that Alexandra had been there was the faint smell of Jasmine and roses that seemed to follow her everywhere.   
  
Harry sighed and looked at himself in the floor length mirror that stood directly across from him. He had changed a lot during the past few years. He now stood tall at 6'2'', and had gained a few muscles from all of his Quidditch practices. His hair was still untamed and as messy as ever, but it seemed like the chicks dug that look-the 'just got out of bed and I don't care what I look like' look. His eyes were still a radiant emerald green, but he had gotten rid of his glasses during 5th year with a spell, and now only requires them while reading.   
  
And it was very true if you listened to the rumors about Harry Potter was hardly ever without a date. A new girl each dance, each trip to Hogsmeade. How could you resist the emerald diamonds placed in those eyes? Along with the charming grin and easy manner? And knowing that he was a romantic helped him with those dates too, making the girls go all dreamy on him. Which is what he was. Dreamy.  
  
Harry mused over that – he never thought of himself as dreamy, but girls were forever telling him that he was - as he walked into the Gryffindor common room to meet up with Ron and Hermione so that they could go down to the Great Hall together like always. The group was hardly ever separated, their feet knew exactly where to go and when. Their steps almost at the same pace.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Miss St. Raven, please wait," came the call from Professor Dumbledore. Alexandra stopped and looked at the aging Headmaster.   
  
"I have other things to do this morning that cannot wait, so therefore I will not be able to attend breakfast. Please, if you will, give this message from Sirius to Mr. Potter please, and also remind him that I need you two in my office to discuss the ball that we were planning on for this year." He explained as he handed over the letter before heading in the opposite direction of the Great Hall.  
  
Alexandra shrugged her shoulders, stuffed the letter in her robe pocket, and headed towards the Great Hall for some breakfast.  
  
She spotted Harry as soon as she walked into the Great Hall, and made her way over to him. Alex stood behind him and tapped him on his shoulder, waiting for him to turn around. When he did so with a smile on his face, she handed him the letter and returned the smile.   
  
"I wanted to say think you for last night," she smiled at him. "And Professor Dumbledore wanted me to give you this letter and to tell you that we have a meeting about the ball tonight."  
  
Harry smiled charmingly at her, and Alex felt her thighs go lax for unexplainable reasons. "Sure. Thanks. And no problem." He answered in no particular order.   
  
Alex shook her head and with a quick by for Harry and his friends left for the Ravenclaw tables to talk with her friends.  
  
"_'I want to thank you for last night?'_ Harry buddy ol pal, there isn't anything that you're forgetting to tell me is there?" Ron Weasley asked Harry with raised eyebrows and an amused smile on his face.  
  
Harry blushed and looked over towards the red head. Ron had grown up a lot since their first year. His once vibrant hair had calmed a little – but still possessed that Weasley trait. He now stood at 6'3'', and although he didn't have any signs of muscles on his body, he was strong. And no matter what he did, his pale skin stayed just that. Pale.  
  
Harry then looked at the female next to Ron. Hermione's once bushy brown hair had straightened out into soft, shimmering waves that flowed down her back, her face was more defined than it had been six years ago, her chocolate brown eyes still the same, but she had also grown into her figure, and reached the petite height of 5'3''.  
  
"I didn't do . . . _that_!" Harry exclaimed, putting tension on the word 'that', when he saw that both of his best friends thought that he slept with Alexandra. And why wouldn't they? He's slept with a lot of girls in the past two years! "She just fell **_asleep_** in my bed. That's it. Nothing more. Nothing!"   
  
Ron rolled his eyes and muttered something mocking like, '_Oh, that beautiful girl just happened to fall __ASLEEP__ in MY__ bed'_.

"So help me Harry, if I find that you slept with one of my best friends, my only_ female_ friend, and you did so without even _dating_ her first, you are going to be in so much trouble that you won't even know what hit you!" Hermione warned him before turning her attention back to her food. 

  
"Honestly!" Harry cried. "And plus, you know that I wouldn't do that. Just because I have sex more often than you _two_ doesn't mean that I take a girl while she was sleeping in my bed because she was_ scared._" 

Hermione looked up with a sheepish look. "Storm last night?" she asked. Harry nodded his head with a smug look, causing Hermione to glare at him. "Still doesn't mean that you didn't take her mind off of the storm by other means now does it?" she asked. 

Harry opened his mouth to defend himself, but decided not to say whatever it was. It'd most likely just get him in bigger trouble. 


	2. Revelation's

Chapter 2  
Alex sat in Potions doing something that she had never done before. . . daydreaming. . . daydreaming in class to be more precise. About Harry Potter. About the Boy-Who-Lived. About the most wanted guy in school. But she couldn't stop remembering what it felt like to have his strong arms wrapped around her. The only arms that had ever been successful in making her feel safe from the shadows. And that chest? Oh, Lord thank you for Quidditch. It was nice and strong, and golden, and prefect. And he was prefect. Not because he was the Boy-Who-Lived, but because he was someone that she could trust. He was prefect for her.  
  
And she couldn't help but remember the feeling she had gotten when she woke up. It felt like she was finally at peace with the world. No more demons trying to take her away. No more worries. And then that happy-floaty feeling? It felt glorious!  
  
And then the feeling of that large, strong hand resting delicately, lightly, over her breasts? Oh, Lord have mercy. She had wanted to kiss him awake, and do all kinds of naughty things to his delicious body. Such as-  
  
"Miss St.Raven! I would appreciate it immensely if you'd pay attention in my class!" Professor Snape snapped, causing Alex to jump out of her chair, and out of her wonderful daydream where Harry was slowly kissing his way down her body, inch by inch, not missing a single spot.  
  
"And you too Mr. Potter!" Snape scowled as he saw the far away look on Harry's face too. "Its like a sickness you people have, you'll thank me one of these days. Potions is not just a class, but a surviving tool!" he informed in the same dark, drawling tone as he always used while teaching.  
  
The Professor continued talking, something about fairy wings and the essence in them... but she still couldn't pay attention to a single word that he was saying. Alex tried to focus, honestly, but no mater how hard she tried, her thoughts always trailed off back to Harry.  
  
Maybe it was a sickness; a passion that couldn't be stopped. Her mind spun and spun, full of thoughts all concerning Harry. His face popped up, and she could sill feel the warmth of his body next to hers, his breath on her neck.  
  
Alex finally gave up and let herself daydream. Where was the harm in doing it once? It's not like she had a record of dazing off in class. She let out a low gasp as she imagined Harry's hands caressing her body, kissing her until she could no longer think straight. She quickly opened her eyes realizing what she had done. She had done that out loud! 'God please please don't have let anyone hear that gasp!' Her mind sung as she slowly opened her eyes to assess the damage. Luckily, everyone was still scribbling down notes, and not paying attention to her. Alex flicked her quill around on her paper, trying to make it look like she was doing what she was supposed to be.  
  
After a few minutes, Alex actually looked at what she was writing down, and flushed slightly. Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter, that was all the paper had on it, along with some weird looking lines that looked as if they came from a two year olds drawing.  
  
Moments later, she was being shaken by someone. Alex turned around slowly and saw him - Harry. She remembered what was all over her parchment and hastily rolled it up and out of his eyesight. But unfortunately, he saw the movement with his sharp seeker eyes.  
  
"What were you writing?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"Nothing really, just scribbles and . . . Hey! Give that back!"  
  
"Run Ron! GO! Pass it over here!" Harry exclaimed as he jumped out of his chair. He was very lucky that Professor Snape had been called out of the class, or else he'd be serving at least a months worth of detention for his screaming.  
  
"Seriously you two, give her back the paper! Its none of your business what's on that stupid thing!" Hermione growled, irritated that they managed to shatter the silence of the room into a million tiny pieces.  
  
Alex started to panic, what if he read he paper? What would he say? They've been friends ever since she came to Hogwarts! And if she lost him - no, she wasn't going to allow her to think about that. It was just a stupid piece of paper. One that she'd feel better about having back in her hands. She didn't want to ruin their relationship. It meant so much to her. He always seemed to be there for her, to comfort her, to make her laugh, and she didn't want to lose that just because she was being so . . . girly, and writing Harry's name on a piece of paper over and over and over again.  
  
Hermione tried to make a snatch for the parchment as it flew over the two girls heads, but missed by a long shot. Alex joined in after her, jumping for the paper.  
  
Harry watched her dodge back and fourth, trying to catch the parchment. She didn't take into account that both he and Ron were much taller than she and Hermione, and if they didn't want her to have the paper, that she wouldn't have the paper. She was so funny when she was frustrated, and cute too. The way blue fire would ignite in her eyes, the way that she talked with that calm voice that reminded you of the calm period before a big storm. He loved her hair too, and how it swayed and fluttered as she moved . . . and that wasn't all that did. It captivated him. 'Wait a minute. Did i just . . . did I just THINK about Alex in a sexual way? My friend Alex? Oh no. Please no! I've managed two years without thinking that she was hot . . . or at least managed not to start a fantasy about her legs wrapped around my waist, and me pumping - oh shit! Oh no! This can not be happening to me!' He thought frantically, no longer paying attention to the game.  
  
"Heads up Harry!" Ron called and threw the paper, which hit him squarely in he head.  
  
"Wingardium leviosa!" Alex whispered, and with a swish and flick, the paper was flying towards her.  
  
Alex quickly grabbed the paper and looked at Harry with a smile.  
  
"I'll take that, thank you very much," she giggled at him.  
  
"Oh, good catch Harry! No wonder you're the seeker on the quidditch team! You're so great at catching things!" Ron laughed.  
  
Harry blushed slightly and sat back down before Snape came in and decided to give everyone a detention just for breathing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It seemed like it took forever for the rest of the classes to past for Harry. It didn't help that he kept on thinking about a certain black haired- blue eyed gorgeous woman either.  
  
He nearly sighed in relief as he walked into the Gryffindor common room and saw that he only had ten minutes until he had to be at Dumbledore's office to talk about the upcoming ball. It meant that he only had ten minutes until he could see Alex again. Although he wasn't going to admit that he wanted to see her just to look at her to himself. Silently or otherwise.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" Hermione asked as she dropped her books with a loud thump on the coffee table in front of the red sofa that sat in the common room.  
  
"Yep. In ten minutes," Harry replied as he scanned the names of the books.  
  
"Hermione! Romance novels?" he teased with a grin. "Who would have thought that you'd be checking out Romance novels?"  
  
Hermione's cheeks flushed crimson and she glared at Harry as she fell backwards onto the couch. "It's the closest that I can get to a relationship!" she mumbled sourly.  
  
Harry laughed and gave her a brotherly peck on the cheek. "Someone will come and sweep you off your feet 'Mione. You just have to wait for your time. Now, I do believe that I'm about to be late. Enjoy your reading!" he grinned before getting up out of the chair that he was sitting in and dashing out of the portrait hole.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter, punctual as always I see," Dumbledore smiled as Harry skidded to a stop in front of his desk.  
  
"Sorry. I was talking to Hermione and I got distracted," he smiled sheepishly.  
  
"What were you talking about?" Alex wondered out loud.  
  
That's when Harry noticed that she was in the room. She was sitting in one of the cherry oak high back chairs, her hands folded neatly on top of her school skirt, and looking as beautiful as ever with her hair up in an messy bun, and her back ramrod straight like it always was in front of Dumbledore.  
  
"Her book preference," he told her as he sat down in the chair next to hers, facing the Headmaster.  
  
Alex giggled and nodded her head. "I was wondering when you'd find that out," was all she said before she turned her attention to Dumbledore.  
  
"Now that I have both of your attention, lets begin . . ." he smiled with a twinkle in his eyes. "Well, that is you two begin. I'm leaving all of the planning of this ball to you two." He told them.  
  
"Okay, may we do this in our common room then?" Harry asked, then immediately wished that he kept his mouth shut. He had a feeling that being alone in a common room at the moment might make him a little . . . edgy around Alex.  
  
But, as was his luck, the Professor said, "By all means."  
  
Alex smiled and stood up. "Bye, Professor Dumbledore." She said.  
  
Harry mirrored her actions, then walked to the door, and held it open for her like he always did. He was one of the few old style romantics in Hogwarts, and always opened doors for his dates, and other girls, helped them with their jackets, bought them roses, and gave them his undivided attention when he was with a date, or another girl that he cared for.  
  
"Thank you," Alex murmured as she walked past him and down the stairs that led to Dumbledore's office. "Your welcome," he said before following her.  
  
They were quite on their way to their common room, feeling more awkward around each other than they ever had before. 


	3. Dreaming of You

Chapter 3 - Dreaming of You  
  
Harry and Alex over the next couple of days, tried to avoid each other, but always seemed to end up seeing or sitting next to the other at least six times a day. And then, they had to spend an hour a night planning the ball, to which the paperwork was due in two days. Which is why they were seated on crystal blue armchairs in the Head Boy and Head Girls Common room with piles of lists around them trying to figure out if they wanted a theme or not.   
  
  
  
"What harm is a theme?" Alex asked for the tenth time in the past twelve minutes. She looked a little flustered.   
  
  
  
"The harm is that not everyone will like the theme! And it could be a little hard for some to actually find clothing that fits the theme! And I can go on!" Harry snapped. Alex was taken back. Harry had never snapped in her, in all the years that she had known him - while it might not be that long, he had never snapped at her.   
  
  
  
"Are you okay, Harry?" she asked hesitantly.   
  
  
  
Harry looked in Alex's eyes. 'No, I'm not okay.' He wanted to say to her, but all he did was nod his head and rub his temples. 'I find myself lusting after one of my best friends, wanting to know what her lips taste like, what it would feel like to have her withering underneath me, and the worst part is, I know that she doesn't care about me in any other way except friendship.'   
  
  
  
"Don't worry about me, Alex. I'm fine."   
  
  
  
Alex frowned at him. She knew that he was lying to her, and she was going to find out why. "You are not fine, I can see it in your eyes. Now, tell me, what is wrong?" she demanded.   
  
  
  
"Nothing," he sighed.   
  
  
  
"Harry James Potter! You are going to tell me what is wrong with you this instant or I'm going to hex you!"   
  
  
  
"No you won't. And I don't have to tell you. You're not my mother." Harry growled.   
  
  
  
Alex gasped in shock. 'He just told me off!' her mind screamed in amazement. "What happened to us, Harry? We used to tell each other everything. Now, now it seems like we're trying to hide everything from each other." She sighed sadly. She was losing one of her best friends just because she liked him in ways that did not bring friendship to mind.   
  
  
  
"I don't know. But I know that I find myself dreaming about you at -" Harry ended abruptly, his eyes gone wide as he realized what he had admitted to her out loud.   
  
  
  
And it was true, during the past five days he had been having erotic dreams of her. And then, last night he had a dream of him kneeling on one knee proposing his life to her in exchange for her hand in marriage, and to be truthfully honest, he was scared of that image.   
  
  
  
"You-you've been having dreams of me!" Alex all but squeaked. Harry mutely nodded his head. Alex gulped in air, and hoped that she didn't hear an answer that she didn't want to hear with her next question. "Harry, do you like me? As more than a friend?" she blushed, and waited for Harry's answer. 'He's going to say no, I know he is. And then I'm going to be crushed. Real smart of you to ask a question that you already know the answer to Alex!' she mentally berated herself.   
  
  
  
"Yes." Harry said in all honesty, causing Alex's eyes to widen.   
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, I heard you wrong, did you just say yes?" She asked. Harry looked down at his hands, which were braced against his knees, and nodded his head. Alex let the breath that she wasn't even aware of holding out in one long whoosh. "That's good. That's really good, considering that I like you too." She smiled shyly.   
  
  
  
Harry was looking at his hands, his back hunched, and his head hanging, when he heard Alex admit that she liked him in a small, soft voice. He blinked a few times just to make sure that he wasn't dazing off. Nope. Still here. His head shot up, and immediately clashed with the brilliant blue of hers. He swallowed hard, and asked, "Are you serious?"   
  
  
  
Alex laughed and nodded her head. "I never thought that I'd see the day when Harry Potter had to ask that to a girl." She giggled.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, well, this is different. You were my friend before I found out I liked you. The circumstances are different," Harry replied, looking flustered. "Yeah, true. So what do we do about it?" Alex asked as she waved a hand in between them.   
  
  
  
Harry smiled. Trust Alex to try to figure out something as soon as it pops up. "Well, I figure that we can do one of three things. A. Ignore it - which I think is impossible," he interjected, "B. we can keep away from each other, or C. we can go out on a date."   
  
  
  
Alex didn't even have to think about it. "When do you feel like going out?" she asked, causing Harry to grin at her, showing two rows of perfectly straight, white teeth.   
  
  
  
"I was thinking about Sunday if that was okay with you."   
  
  
  
"That's fine."   
  
  
  
"Good. I'll wait for you by the front doors at . . . . Lets say, noon?"   
  
  
  
"I'll be there."   
  
  
  
"I'll be waiting." And with that, Harry got up and headed towards the portrait hole. He made it to the entranceway before he stopped. "Oops." He smiled as he pivoted and walked back to his seat. "I forgot that we had to finish the plans." He smiled, his cheeks looking a little pink.   
  
  
  
"That's okay," Alex laughed. "Now, how about instead of a theme we just put restrictions on what they can wear. Like for girls, no dress robes, only dresses, and guys, no robes, pants and a button down shirt?" she compromised from their earlier argument, all the while staring into Harry's green eyes. They were so . . . green. They could always seem to capture her stare. Even before Alex realized that she liked him, she would always stare into Harry's eyes, much to his amusement. They tended to change sometimes. Like right now they were a deep Emerald green, when not even an hour ago they were a jade color. It was a little weird to watch the orbs change colors, but it was also. . . captivating too.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Alex?" Harry asked for the third time while he waved a hand in front of her face.   
  
  
  
  
  
Alex jumped back into reality and blushed crimson. "Sorry," she mumbled, "what did you say?"   
  
  
  
"I said that your idea was wonderful. Now, what were you staring at?" He grinned. He knew that she was staring into his eyes. She always did that, and he had to admit, he enjoyed the feeling of being watched by Alexandra St. Raven. It was like her crystal blue orbs could look into a person's soul. And they did to his. She could always tell how he was by his eyes for some reason. She knew the colors of them better than anyone too he'd say. They spent the rest of the time, writing their plans out on parchments to give to all the Head of House teachers to read to their students after they asked Dumbledore's approval. All he said was, "This is for the students, and what could be better than one of their own organizing it?" Harry had never grinned so much in his life! He loved watching Alex during the classes that they had together, and thinking about her when she wasn't in his classes. He found himself thinking about her all the time now.   
  
And Alex, she would look back at Harry during classes, and he would pretend to be listening to the teacher, but she knew he was looking at her from the corner of his eyes. Sometimes she would feel so compassionate toward him, just one glance at him, made her turn pink. She wanted to date Harry, more than she had ever wanted to date anyone else. Terry Boots included in that (her first boyfriend at Hogwarts. He was the hottest thing ever during that year, but that didn't make up for his amazingly dense brain.) They talked to each other more through body language than words now days, making Hermione and Ron believe that something had happened between the two.   
  
Neither Harry nor Alex were sane since that night. Their thoughts were focused on only each other anymore. No one else. They both re-played that night in each of their heads, still not believing that they were going to go out. Then Saturday night came, and they both panicked. What will I wear? Do I look ok?   
  
'I need a miracle' they both thought as they searched their wardrobes. Alex got walked out of her room, and made her way to the Gryffindor common room silently. 'What was the password again?' she wondered as she ignored the glances that were shot her way by the overprotective fat lady. "Oh! The password is 'Yesterday's Dreams'!" Alex smiled with satisfaction as t he portrait opened to reveal the gold and red common room.   
  
Alex stepped in, and immediately searched for a certain brown haired bookworm. She wasn't there. 'Where in the world is that girl?' Alex wondered as she made her way to the girls dorm rooms. "Hermione?" she called out as she knocked on the 7th year girls door.   
  
"Yes?" came the muffled reply from behind the door.   
  
Alex turned the old brass doorknob and walked into the strongly smelling room. "What is that smell?" Alex coughed as she inhaled the strong scent of perfume. 'Someone does not know when enough is enough,' she thought as she helped Hermione open all of the windows in the room.   
  
"That smell is from Lavender and Parvati and their perfumes. They can't smell that well, so they spray a ton of that crap on themselves before they go out. I guess I've just gotten used to it by now that I'm not affected by it anymore." Hermione explained.   
  
"Oh." Alex said. "I have a favor to ask of you."   
  
Hermione raised her eyebrow in question as she crossed her arms over her breasts. "And that would be?" she asked.   
  
"Help me find something to wear on my date with Harry. I can't find anything!" Alex cried, causing Hermione to laugh.   
  
"You weren't this nervous with Terry. You must really like Harry," she observed. "But yes, I will help you. But I have a favor to ask you in return. I need you to help me become more . . . desirable."   
  
Alex looked at Hermione questioningly, and then the light clicked. "Draco Malfoy." She sighed. Hermione had been trying to get him to notice her for months, but she hadn't been successful. Ever since he saved her from falling down the stairs as they were moving in sixth year, she had gotten a crush on him, but sadly enough, Malfoy never seemed to notice her in return. "All right, I'll help you become more desirable. But that means that you are going to have to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow. Harry and I are going to spend just a few of the hours that we have for the weekend together, because I wanted to start shopping for the dress that I want to wear to the ball, so you can come with me, okay?"   
  
Hermione smiled brilliantly and nodded her head. "Come on then, lets go and find your outfit."   
  
Alex smiled and led the way to the Head Common room.   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
The next morning, Alex woke up early, and jumped out of bed in excitement. Today is the day that she is going out with Harry! 'We're going out on a date, finally!' her mind rung as she showered.   
  
Alex took care in getting ready. She powdered down, brushed her teeth, and curled her hair instead of doing a straightening charm like she usually did. Not that many people knew that her hair was curly because she usually always straightened it before she left her room. But Harry had seen her with her hair like this two days ago, and he had told her that he thought that she looked even more captivating with it like that.   
  
Alex put on the minimal make-up; black eyeliner and mascara, silver eyeshadow, a dusting of powder, and lip gloss, and sprayed a light cloud of perfume, and walked slowly through it so that it could settle on her skin. She then slipped into the blue jean skirt that stopped at mid-thigh, and the white tank top that showed off her dragon bellybutton ring, and had a built in bra whose straps were studded with diamonds. She then put on her sapphire necklace that he father had given her two days before he died, and the diamond earrings that her grandmother gave her last year for her sixteenth birthday. She looked her self over in the mirror, and smiled in satisfaction. She looked exactly how she wanted to. Like she didn't try hard to impress him. After all, this was the sort of things that she always wore when she wasn't wearing her uniforms. So, he wouldn't know any better.   
  
Alex searched her room for her white and dark blue vans, and put them on. She really hated wearing heels to walk in. They always seemed to pinch her feet after an hour of walking, making her moan and complain to whoever as near her.   
  
Alex stood up, grabbed her white sweater, and making sure that money was in the pockets, threw it over her arm and made her way to the Great Hall in anticipation.   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
Harry had gotten up an hour before Alex, and by the time she was getting out of bed, Harry had already showered, ran a brush through his hair - which didn't do any good, dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans with white stitching, and a white turtle neck sweater, and threw a black robe over his shoulders and made his way downstairs after spritzing himself with his cologne.   
  
Harry saw Alex make her way through the crowd, and his mouth watered. She looked. . . delectable. Beautiful, and she was all his for today. The thought made him smile.   
  
"You look gorgeous," he smiled as he kissed her cheek and laced his fingers through hers.   
  
"Thank you," Alex smiled at him before turning her attention to the students that were waiting to go to Hogsmeade. "All right, today the curfew is set for 7:30 p.m. so remember to be at the carriage drop off before then or there is a chance that you might get left behind, and also remember that you are representing Hogwarts, and we expect you to be on your best behavior," Alex announced her usual announcement before opening the doors that led outside and made her way with Harry to their carriage.   
  
Harry helped Alex step into the carriage, and thinks, 'And now, the date begins.' As he climb into the carriage behind her, ignoring the nice view that she had given him as she had climb into the vehicle. The ride to Hogsmeade was silent, both were to engrossed in their jitters to talk. 'I cant wait to be with her, near her, just the sight of her. . .maybe I'll take her, no I WILL take her. Just as soon as she's ready. But I don't I know if i can stand it any longer!' Harry thought as he looked at her sitting on the other side of the carriage. Alex knew what was going on in his mind - by the look on his face, and the slight bulging in his pants. 'I hope what ever is going on in his mind comes true. But then again, he's a guy, maybe I won't want that to happen . . . it could be anything.' she mused to herself. They got to Hogsmeade, Harry stepped out quickly to help her down. 'A right good gentleman,' She thought to herself. They looked around, "How about we go to The Three Broomsticks for lunch before we head out?" Harry asked as he put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. Alex nodded her head, and they headed that way.  
  
They stepped into the pub, and Alex saw Hermione there, patiently waiting. Alex gave her a reassuring wink, so that she knew that she meant to take her shopping later. Hermione looked relived and went back to silently reading her book. Both Harry and Alex sat in a booth, talking about school, home life, things that they already knew about each other, but somehow got a different depth of now. Harry dipped his finger in his Butterbeer, and twirled it around inside, making the foam move around. Alex looked at him, and imagined Harry on top her, touching her with those fingers, and a hot lance of lust shot through her body.  
  
'Maybe we should have just skipped the food.' Alex thought as she held in a groan.  
Authors Note:  
  
Hello! This is one of the authors here, and I just wanted to say thank you to all of those who are reviewing our story, and please continue! LoL.hope you liked this chapter!  
  
The next one will be out as soon as our Homework loads calm down a little, okay? But it's going to be a continuation of the date, and shopping with Hermione, and maybe we'll here a little insight on what Harry is telling his friends about Alex? Hmm. well, hope to hear from you soon!!  
  
Thanks,  
  
Dreamer Di Musica 


	4. The Date

Chapter 4 - The Date  
  
After they finished eating, Alex and Harry walked out of the Three Broomsticks, and headed out onto the streets. "Well, we can wander around the streets, or we can go into some stores and look around," Harry suggested as he reached down for Alex's hand to hold.  
  
"How about we just wander around the streets?" Alex suggested as she inwardly jumped for joy at the feeling of Harry's warm, strong, callused hand holding hers.  
  
"Okay," Harry smiled down at her.  
  
'Why does she have to look so good in a skirt?' his mind wondered as he forced himself not to gaze at her long, lean, tan legs as she walked in front of him as to not lose each other. Harry could feel the sway of her hips as they moved beneath the fingers that he laid there to keep her from disappearing on him, and his eyes dropped to the swaying motion, and he groaned.  
  
"What's wrong?" Alex asked as she looked over her shoulder at him.  
  
Harry shook his head and pulled her closer to his body. "Let's just say that I'm going to be taking many cold showers as soon as we get back to Hogwarts," he whispered into her ear.  
  
Alex gasped as she felt the state of his arousal against her lower back. 'I did that?' she wondered as she rotated her hips, and hid her smile as she heard a suffering groan from behind her. "I hope that you don't turn purple and blue," she said before she started to walk again.  
  
It seemed that the crowd thickened instantly, and Alex was pushed back against Harry's body, causing her to gasp.  
  
Harry smiled at his fortune. If she wanted to play that game, then he was more than happy to comply her wishes. "You okay?" his words feathered across her ear. He could she her swallow and nod her head. "Let's just keep with the crowd. It'd be a hell of a try to get out of this," he suggested as his fingers settled on her stomach. 'Ah, she has a bellybutton ring,' he smiled. To some girls, when a guy played with those, they enjoyed the sensation. 'Well, let us see if Miss St. Raven happens to be one of those girls,' he thought as his fingers began to tug on the ring, causing Alex to gasp and lean her head back against his shoulder.  
  
Alex looked directly into Harry's eyes as they shuffled along with the crowd. "I know what you're doing," she whispered across his chin, "and I can repay in kind you know."  
  
Harry grinned at her words. He was expecting her to. He wanted her to. "We'll see who wins by the end of the date then, won't we?" he asked as he teeth nipped at the line of her neck.  
  
Alex made a purring noise deep in her throat, and splayed her hands across his thighs as they continued moving. "Yes," she all but purred. "We shall." The brushing of his fingertips against her bare skin was driving her batty. They were sending electrical shock waves through her body, settling at her center, and making her body tingle, making it feel alive.  
  
Harry almost went cross-eyed as he felt Alex's fingers skim up his thighs and her thumbs lightly brush his ever-rising arousal. Then, her fingers retreated, and he couldn't help but feel bereft of her touch. 'Let the temptations begin,' they both thought.  
  
Alex casually bumped into him many times, a always made sure to caress what ever she could touch before separating their bodies just a little bit again.  
  
Harry in turn, came up from behind her, wrapped his arms around her, and tugged on the hem of her white shirt, causing the outline of her breasts to show. He then rested his chin against her shoulder, and breathed lightly against her unique smelling skin, making her shiver in delight.  
  
Harry nibbled on the skin at her neck, and Alex thought that her knees would give out right there in the middle of the street. If it wouldn't have been for Harry's arms around her, she was sure that she would turn into a puddle.  
  
Harry looked down at the revealed skin of her breasts, and looked up very quickly. 'Don't look, don't look do not look. It won't do for the Head Boy to be seen ravishing the Head Girl. Remember that. Or- or last years Cannon line-up! Anything but what you were thinking about!' Harry's mind screamed, trying to control the heavy beating of his blood, and the painful throbbing of his erection. He just knew that he had to restrain himself from taking her against the wall of the closest building.  
  
Alex knew that her plan had worked when Harry's eyes focused on something on the horizon, and she giggled as she whispered in the sexiest voice she could manage, "See something that you like, Potter?" then she strolled off through the thinning crowd.  
  
Harry shook his head to get himself out of his daze and walked closely behind her, enjoying the view as her skirt rippled as her hips swayed. He was hypnotized by the movements.  
  
Alex looked at a clock, and was sad to see that they only had a few more minutes of their date left. She sighed deeply, looked behind her, and nearly fell over with laughter as she saw the expression on Harry's face. He looked like he had just found Heaven with his slight smile, and the dazed expression in his eyes.  
  
"Harry!" she laughed.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Come here," she instructed with a crocked finger.  
  
Harry lengthened his stride and pulled up besides Alex.  
  
Alex looked into Harry's eyes, twined her arms around his neck, and whispered, "It's almost time for our date to end. Do you know what that means?"  
  
Harry looked into her eyes and smiled. Oh, yea, he knew what that meant. A good-bye kiss.  
  
Alex smiled and stood on her tipytoes. Still looking him in his eye, she tilted his head, and smiled to herself as she saw his eyes drift closed, and kissed him on his cheek. Alex pulled back, and Harry's eyes flew open with surprise.  
  
"Sorry," Alex laughed, "I don't kiss on the first date." Was all she said on the matter. "But I'll see you before we head back to Hogwarts, right?" she asked.  
  
Harry nodded his head, and watched her walk back towards the Three Broomsticks with a confused expression. 'What the hell just happened here?' he wondered as he walked towards he Quidditch store, where he was to meet Ron.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Well, hope that you guys like this!! Review please! 


	5. The Changing and Shopping

Chapter 5 - The Changing and Shopping  
  
Alex walked back towards the Three Broomsticks in a cheerful mood. She, Alexandra St. Raven, got one up on Harry Potter. No other girl had ever been able to do that before. Yet she had.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Hermione's voice called from behind her.  
  
Alex whirled around and faced her best girl friend. "Lets just say that I did the so called impossible," she smiled as she linked her arm through Hermione's and guided her towards the robe shop.  
  
"I'm going to start by getting you a new wardrobe, and then we'll go to hair and make up, okay?"  
  
Hermione nodded her head mutely as they entered the door of the robe shop.  
  
"Right," Alex frowned as she looked over Hermione's body. "Let's see. Pastel's wouldn't go well with your skin, so lets try bold colors, okay?"  
  
Hermione sighed as resigned. After all, Alex would know more about clothes and makeup and everything else than she did, since Alex's Grandmother was a fashion designer. "Alright."  
  
After trying on numerous amounts of clothes, it was decided that Hermione looked better in dark reds, black, blue, green, and white. Not that much of a variety, but they all brought out her features a little more than any other color.  
  
"I'm not wearing something that short Alex!" Hermione hissed as she looked at the mini skirt that barely covered her ass.  
  
"'Mione," Alex sighed, "How high up are you wearing the skirt, because I assure you that it should cover most of your upper thighs."  
  
Hermione's mouth formed an 'o' and blushed. It never occurred to her to let the skirt sit on her hips instead of pulling it up to her bellybutton. Hermione's blush deepened as she grabbed the skirt and stormed back into the dressing room.  
  
"Miss?" Alex called out to the sales lady whom was behind the counter reading the latest copy of Witches Weekly. The young blonde haired woman looked at Alex with raised eyebrows. "Yes?" she snapped irritably.  
  
Alex raised an eyebrow at the sales woman's attitude and pointed towards the pile of clothes that had gather on an ottoman that was going into Hermione's wardrobe. "I'd like to put these on the St. Raven's account please."  
  
"We need a St. Raven here to do that," the woman replied in a shrill, snobbish voice that made Alex envisioned slapping her smirk right off that candy cotton pink mouth.  
  
"One is here. Me." Alex glared.  
  
The sales woman's cheeks turned bright red, and her mouth dropped open. "Sorry, Miss. St. Raven. I didn't mean to sound so rude. I'll get on it right now," the lady said.  
  
Alex turned sharply and walked towards the muggle gowns so that she could pick something out for the ball. "Alex," she heard as she walked past the dressing room.  
  
Alex turned and looked at Hermione, and her jaw fell slack. 'She looks beautiful!' Alex thought as she walked over to her friend. "Bella," Alex whispered. "You look fabulous. It fits you, and you have the tanned legs that seem to go up to your ears," Alex smiled. 'Yes, she will have Malfoy's heart in the palm of her hand before I'm finished with her.' "Guys will be falling left and right for you."  
  
"Do you really think so?" Hermione asked skeptically. Alex nodded her head as she circled Hermione, checking out how the outfit displayed her curves to perfection. Most guys didn't know what kind of curves girls had in Hogwarts do to the bulky robes that they wore.  
  
"You'll have his heart in the matter of weeks, cara," Alex promised.  
  
Hermione smiled brightly. "Well then, we might as well finish this . . . make over. If I'm going to do something, I might as well do it right, right?" she smiled as she turned and walked back towards the dressing room to change into her clothes.  
  
Alex smiled and continued on her way to the dresses. She knew what she wanted. A dress that left her shoulders bare, that hugged to her upper body, and that matched her eyes to perfection. That's what she wanted.  
  
After going through two racks, she found nothing that was to her liking, and she sighed. 'Maybe I can get Grandmother to design something for me,' she thought as she walked up to the front desk and signed the bill slip with a flourish.  
  
"Ready?" she asked Hermione.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be," was the reply.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	6. The Interrogation

A Destiny of Love 

****

**_Written by: Dreamer di Musica_**

****

Chapter 6 – The Interrogation 

Harry opened the doors that led to you into the warmth of the Quality Quidditch store in a confused daze. He couldn't figure out why she had left him like that. _She could have at **least** given him a kiss on the cheek! But oh no, she had to go and leave him hanging like that._ Harry ranted silently. 

"What's up mate?" Ron's cheery voice sounded from behind Harry's back, making him jump a little. 

He hadn't been paying attention, and hadn't even noticed that he had walked right past his best friend. _Show's where my mind is,_ Harry thought as he turned around and attempted to smile at Ron. "Nothing much. So, what are we going to do?" Harry asked as he leaned his shoulders against a steel rack and crossing his legs at the ankles. 

"I think that we need to find some kind of clothes for this thing that you and Alex planned," Ron replied without taking his eyes away from the magazine that he was reading on Broom Care. 

"Ugh, you mean clothes shopping?" Harry groaned as he banged his head lightly against the rack. "I _hate_ clothes shopping." 

And he did. After all the years of being treated horribly by his _family_, and never getting any _new_ clothes until he came to Hogwarts, Harry learned that when you can actually shop for things, it sucked. The fascination with buying new clothes or new belongings had faded after his sixth year of Hogwarts, and now it was just a chore to do so. He had all the clothes that a guy could want. He had a whole closet full at Hogwarts with a wide variety of styles, and at the Dursely's, he had his wardrobe full of them too. Wasn't that enough? But after going through his clothes, Alex decided that he couldn't wear any that he already had, so here he was, getting ready to go shopping for _clothes_. Oh, joy!

"Well then, you ready? I'd like to get this form of torture over soon," Harry mumbled. 

Ron laughed and put the magazine back where he got it from. "Yea, I guess that we should be going now," he said as he straightened his body to its' full length. "So, are you going to tell me about the date?" Ron wondered as they headed for one of the clothing stores, not paying much attention to the name. 

Ron's family had came into some kind of inheritance money last year, and his father had also became head of his department at the Ministry of Magic, leaving the Wesley's with a full Gringotts account again. 

"It was pure torture!" Harry cried as they walked through the door, and absently registering the tinkering of the bell that sounded as they walked into the overly bright store that had racks upon racks of clothes. "First, we ate, and watching her do the simplest thing like chewing had me envisioning swiping the table clean of all objects and laying her on the dull surface and having my way with her! And then, we get jostled together in a crowd! Imagine having the body that you've been dreaming about. . . vividly – pushed into yours, and every part of your body is some how touching," he ranted as he shifted through different colored button down shirts while Ron listened with a smirk.

 "And _then_, she starts touching you! And I mean _touching_ you. Her hands were everywhere Ron! And, me being the stupid bloke that I am, figured that if I got her just as hot and bothered as she was sure to get me, I'd get _some _kind of kiss or something, I started to touch her body! Just small touches to her butt, then her stomach, then kissing her neck and ears, brushing my hands underneath her breasts, and things like that. You have no clue how hard that made me. God how I wanted her. _Want_. And then, it's time to split up. And you know what she does?!" He cried out as he threw his hands up in the air, the emerald shirt floating around his arms with the movement, and walked over to the pants. "She tells me, and I quote, '_I don't kiss on the first date.'_'' He finishes with a scowl. 

Harry glanced in the direction of his best friend, only to see him doubled over silently laughing. "Poor . . . Harry," Ron gasped out as his laughter became audible. Harry scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. _This was **not** his day._

"I'm sorry," Ron laughed lightly as he wiped away the tears that had fallen down his cheeks during his laughing. "But that is the funniest thing that I have ever heard. She's playing you, and you're pissed over it! The Great Harry Potter got bested by a girl! You have _got_ to see the irony in that one!" he comforted as he clapped Harry's shoulder and moved past him to inspect the pants' rack, having his light blue shirt in hand already. 

"Thanks so very much Ron," Harry muttered sarcastically and turned around to search for pants. 

After searching for five minutes, Harry found a pair of black slacks that would go perfectly with his shirt, and waited for Ron to pick out his pants. "So, what'd you do before I met up with you?" Harry asked.

"Uhh . . ." Ron managed before his face turned red. "Lavender Brown. We went out on a date I guess you could say. The rest of her friends left her for guys, so she was at the Three Broomsticks all alone, and we ended up walking around the village, and talking. And uh . . . we sorta kissed," he admitted.

No matter how many times Harry and he had talked about girls, and having sex with them, Ron always managed to blush every time one was mentioned. 

"Well, at least _one_ of us got a kiss," Harry grumbled, still sore on that matter. 

"Let up Harry!" Ron laughed as he picked out a pair of charcoal gray slacks and threw them over his arm, indicating that he was done. "It'll happen sooner or later. And plus, didn't you mention to me that she was more than just a fast lay? That you actually felt like you could have something more than sex with her?" he questioned as he laid his purchases on the counter and waited for the old lady behind the counter to ring them up. 

"Yea, I did. But I guess I just sorta expected that I'd be getting a little something a long with an actual relationship. I guess, I just don't know what to expect. I've never been in a relationship where I wanted to be serious about the girl. And, well yea." Harry admitted sheepishly as he got his items rung up, and signed the bill with a flourish. 

"It'll happen, don't worry about it," Ron advised as they walked out of the shop and back into the crowded streets. 

"So, where to now, mate?" Ron wondered as they began strolling along the streets aimlessly.

"Don't know, don't care," was all that Harry said as he searched the group of people ahead of him to see if anyone that he knew was in it. 

"So," Harry said with a grin on his face as he looked over at his best friend. "Lavender Brown, eh?" 

Ron looked over at Harry and laughed. "Maybe, maybe not," Ron said with a shrug and a laugh. 

"Oh, come on!" Harry cried.

"Nope, not gonna tell!"

And, Harry spent the rest of the trip in Hogsmeade trying to get Ron to tell him if anything was going to happen between him and Lavender. With no luck what so ever. 

~*~*~*~

**_Authors Note:_**

****

****

****

_I'm so sorry that it took so long to get this out. _

_Unfortunately, this was only written by one of the authors . . . Me! LoL. Because I haven't heard from LunaCat for a while, so I just did this myself. _

_I hope that you like! And I'm so sorry that it took so long for me. . . us. . . to get this out. _

_Review!_

_Mistress del Mare_

_a.k.a. part of Dreamer di Musica_


	7. Studying

A Destiny Of Love 

****

**_Chapter 6_**

****

**_Studying_**

****

Harry and Alex walked down the corridors hand-in-hand. It was nearing midnight, and they were walking back to their dorm room after finishing their patrolling of the corridors after curfew, they were both tired, and Alex was jumpy. There was a storm brewing on the horizon, and she knew that by the end of the night that there'd be a storm. And it looked like it'd be a bad one too. 

"Why are you so quiet?" Harry asked as he squeezed Alex's hand lightly.

"I don't know. Thinking I guess. And a storm's coming on, and I'm tired. And I think that that is it," Alex sighed as she leaned into his warmth. The castle was freezing at this time of night, and it didn't help that she was still in her uniform, which left her legs pretty much bare. '_One of these days I'm going to have to talk to Dumbledore about these stupid skirts,_' she thought as she shivered and cuddled into Harry's side even more, and snaked one of her arms around his waist after letting go of his warm hand. 

"Cold?" Harry asked as he felt her burrow into his body. When Alex nodded, Harry threw his arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer to him with a smile. He could smell her perfume, and it was driving him crazy. It had been two weeks since their date at Hogsmeade, where she left him stunned in the middle of the street after all of their flirting, and they still hadn't kissed. But Harry wasn't willing to push her into doing it, so he had to settle with pecks on the cheek and hugging. But he wanted more. He wanted to know what her mouth tasted like, he wanted to know what her mouth felt like, he wanted the feel of her tongue against his. He wanted _her_. All of her.  

"What are you thinking about?" Alex asked as she peeped up at his face and saw a distant look sweep across his features. 

"Kissing you," Harry replied without thinking.

"Oh," Alex blushed. 

"Oh, what?" Harry asked as he shook his head free of his thoughts and looked down at his girlfriend with a half smile that nearly made Alex's knee's turn to mush. 

"Nothing," Alex mumbled and looked at the ground. Harry frowned and was about to ask her what was wrong, but she stopped in front of a painting, and whispered a password, indicating to Harry that they had arrived at their dorm room. 

Alex slipped from his grasp and moved into the warm room. They had instructed the House Elf's to keep the fire in the common room going at all times during the nights so that they'd never have to worry about being cold after their patrolling. 

"'Night!" Alex called out as she made her way to her room.

"Goodnight, beautiful," Harry told her as he walked towards his room and shut the door. 

'_I need to find a way to get rid of all of this freaking tension in me,'_ Harry groaned. Ever since he started to think about what it'd be like to kiss Alex, he had been walking around with a hard on, and the only thing that had kept him from blushing was the fact that the corridors were dark, and the fact that his robes hid his body. 

Harry sighed and began to strip out of his clothes. It was late, and he was tired, and now, thanks to his somewhat over imaginative mind, he was hard. 

_'Think . . . Snape in a tutu!'_ Harry cringed at that picture. It just didn't seem. . . right. Eww. _'But Alex on the other hand . . .' _Harry groaned and broke off his line of thought. A tutu would show off more of Alex's skin than the Hogwarts uniform did, and it was bad enough that she managed to turn him on in those hideous things. _'Just go to sleep and hope that you don't have another dream about Alex,_' he ordered to himself. 

Sighing once again, Harry stepped out of his pants, leaving him clad only in his black boxers and headed over to his bed and crawled under the cold covers, causing him to gasp as the cold material hit his once warm skin. 

~*~

Alex placed her brush back down on the counter in the bathroom and sighed. She was tired, but scared to fall asleep. If it was going to storm, that meant that the nightmares wouldn't be far behind the first thunder strike. Alex brushed her hands down her sides and smoothed out the silk of her champagne colored nightgown. Maybe Harry would let her sleep with him. But she didn't want him to get the wrong idea. So maybe it was best if she didn't go to his room tonight. 

Alex was in the process of making up her mind to just stay in her room and brave the sounds and memories when the first rumbling of the sky sounded, followed by a loud crash, causing Alex to jump and shriek. 

"Fuck braving this shit!" Alex told her self as she dashed to the connecting door of the bathroom that led to Harry's room. 

Alex fumbled with the doorknob, finally got it open after her third try, and rushed into Harry's room.  With a frantic gaze, she saw him laying in bed, holding the covers up already so that she could climb in. 

Alex gave a thankful sigh and ran over to the bed and dived in, landing directly on top of Harry just as the next flash and rumble came. 

Harry chuckled as Alex buried her head in his shoulder and squeaked as she covered her ears with her dainty hands. "Shh," Harry soothed, trying to hold back his laughter as she peaked at his face through the fringes of her lashes and stuck her tongue out at him.  

"So mature, Miss St. Raven," Harry laughed. 

Alex huffed and sat up, not noticing that she was spread across Harry, and ended up straddling his lower adomen. "Don't mock me, Mr. Potter," she sniffed and crossed her hands under her breasts, bringing Harry's gaze to the mounds as they rose. 

"Why not," Harry managed as he tore his gaze away from the tempting sight that was only one flimsy material away from being bared to his eyes. 

"Cuz if you don't, I'll tickle you!" she laughed in half amusement, and half wickedness. 

"Really, now?" Harry laughed as he got a gleam in his eyes that would rival Sirius's. 

"Yep!" she chirped, flinching at the sound of the thunder once again. 

Harry frowned as he noticed the flinch. _'Hell,_' he thought, _'she really is scared of storms.'_ Harry gazed at Alex thoughtfully. 

"Harry?" Alex said as she poked him in his chest, which she had just noticed was deliciously bare for her eyes to see. He was built like a god. All hard, golden muscle from his many hours of Quidditch practice, and not a single strand of hair made itself known across the expanse of his chest either.  

Harry didn't even answer her question, he didn't even _think_ about what he was doing. He simply grabbed her hips and rolled over so that she was under him, and his legs were resting in between her thighs. 

"Harry!" Alex gasped as she saw him lean down towards her. 

Ever so slowly, to give her time to push him away, Harry lowered his face towards her. Looking in her eyes, he smiled when he saw desire shinning in the depths. She wanted this. She wanted him to kiss her. He was _finally_ get a kiss from her! 

Alex's heartbeat started to pound as her breath mingled with his. She wanted this so bad. Their lips were centimeters apart. 

~*~

**_Authors Note:_**

****

Hey you all! I'm sorry that it took so long to get this out, but I was just told that I my partner in crime – hehe – is in a little bit of trouble at the moment, so I have to option of doing this alone or waiting for her. So yea, I decided to do this alone for all of you guys. 

_Sorry this is a cliffy! But I wanted it this way. I'll get the next chapter out a.s.a.p. promise!! _

_Review please! _

_Love Always,_

_Mistress del Mare_


	8. Bliss

Destiny of Love 

****

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Bliss_** **__**

****

Alex wound her arms around Harry's neck and brought his head closer to hers, closing the space in between them. 

Harry momentarily froze as his lips touched the silky softness of Alex's lips. Then, with a slowness that made Alex groan, he pulled on her lower lip, watching her blue eyes turn a smoky gray. 

Alex groaned again as Harry pulled back and looked into her eyes. She wanted a _real_ kiss from him. 

With that in mind, she tugged his head down to hers and set her lips on his. She slowly opened her mouth, and traced the outline of his lips, until the soft folds opened for her. With a skill that Harry would admire later, Alex tangled tongues with him, and made the rest of the world drift away. The only things he could see, touch, feel, was Alex. 

The sheets were fuzzy, the room looked like it was all a white cloud to him, and then, there was Alex with her tan skin and dark hair, and amazingly bright blue-gray eyes, all in sharp angles and colors. 

Alex gave a content sigh when Harry pulled back for air. God could that boy _kiss!_

Harry grinned as he looked down at his girlfriend and saw her dreamy look. He had seen it on a hundred – or what seemed like a hundred – different faces, but none of them touched him like Alexandra's expression.

He had been scared that he wouldn't be good enough for her, that he wouldn't live up to what she thought that the kiss would be like. But, if it wasn't what she had imagined, at least he made it enjoyable for her. 

Alex opened her eyes lazily and smiled at Harry. "I had been wanting to do that for a while," she admitted, then flinched as she heard the thunder outside of the room. 

She hadn't heard it while she had been kissing Harry, he seemed to control her senses, because he was all that she could concentrate on while they had been kissing. But now that they weren't, she could hear the storm, and see the flashes. 

She could remember being surrounded by the darkness as the blinding light lit the sky seconds after a deep rumble, and she could see the figure standing on a hill top with its arms raised to the heavens – 

"Alex?" Harry asked as he shook her. He had started to reply to her comment when he had seen her eyes become guarded, and far away. And when she hadn't answered when he had called her name the first two times, he had gotten worried. 

"I'm sorry, I was just . . . thinking," she mumbled as she clung onto Harry as he rolled over onto his back and cradled her in his arms. 

"What about, sweetheart?" he asked as he dragged his hands through her wonderful thick, luscious black hair. 

"The reason I'm so scared of storms," she admitted and buried her head in the crook of his neck. "Maybe I'll tell it to you someday," she sighed, as was lulled to sleep by the steady beating of his heart. 

Harry frowned and looked down at the top of Alex's head. 

What was wrong with her? She seemed so sad. He had a feeling that she had gone through a lot of changes since she was a child, just as he had done. But in a different way than he. He wondered what caused her to be so guarded. He wondered how long of a childhood she had. Or _if_ she had one. 

And it was then that he realized something. He knew hardly_ anything_ about Alex's past. 

"Well," he sighed into the night. "It looks that that's going to have to change. And soon," he promised as he began to fall asleep. 

What Harry didn't see, was a flash of green light illuminate the room, and leave behind a cream colored envelope with _Harry Potter_ scribbled in a loopy scrawl that looked like it belonged in the seventeen hundreds. 

*.*

**_Authors Note:_**

****

_I am **so** sorry you all! I totally forgot about this chapter! I didn't know that I had you all hanging there! I'm sorry!_

_But, I do believe that I have my partner in crime back. I think that she is off of restriction, so the chapters might be coming faster than you think!_

_But, if I can't get a hold of her, sorry, but there might be a distance between updates. I'm trying to finish my story **Spellbound**, but I'll **try** to hurry the chapters for this story along. _

_Review! _

_Mistress del Mare _

_a.k.a_

_Part of Dreamer di musica_


	9. Threats

A Destiny of Love 

****

**_By Dreamer Di Musica_**

****

**_Chapter 9_**

****

****

****

Harry yawned hugely when he woke up the next morning, and tilted his head fractionally to look down at the peacefully sleeping figure of his girlfriend. He still couldn't believe that they had finally had their first kiss together last night. 

No kiss had ever shocked him like that. It was as if he had been shot with a bolt of lightening when their lips had touched. It was pure magic. 

Harry smiled, and softly brushed Alex's hair behind her ear, causing her to scrunch up her nose at the touch and snuggle into Harry's body further than she already was. With one of her legs thrown over his, and her arm draped across his chest, and her head resting on his shoulder, he decided that he became her bed. 

Harry looked around the room as he tried to figure out a way to get out of his bed without waking up Alex. And that's when he spotted the letter that was sitting on the table across the room. With a frown, Harry concentrated on untangling himself from Alex. 

After ten minutes of hard work, he managed to get out of bed, leaving behind a sleeping girlfriend. 

Harry stared at the envelope with wary eyes. The scarlet red words stared up at him, taunting him. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that was telling him to simply burn the letter and forget that it had even existed. But he couldn't do that. 

With hesitant hands, Harry snatched the cream colored envelope off of the table and opened it up, withdrawing a sheet of parchment with the same old looking loopy handwriting, in the same shade of scarlet red.

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

_Your time is limited. Make your decisions wisely. For within time, everything you hold dear, will become mine. _

_Just remember this; the ones who mean the most to you, are the ones that can hurt you the most. You're stronger without them all. _

_Ll vostro assassino_

Harry's eyes widened in fear. Within the years that he's known Alex, she had taught him the Italian language. Some of it. Enough of the language to know that whoever had sent this letter signed it '_Your Killer'_. 

"Harry?" a sleepy voice called from the direction of his bed. 

Harry jumped slightly and quickly stashed all evidence of the letter in the garbage can that was conveniently located next to the table. 

"Hmm?" he asked as he turned around to look at her. 

"What are you doing out of bed so early? It's only six-thirty," Alex yawned as she looked at him. He looked simply delicious in the mornings, with his green eyes blurred with sleep, his hair in a bigger disarray than normal, and a languid flow to his movements. 

"I needed to restore blood movement to my body, seeing as you took it upon yourself to make me into your living bed last night," he told her teasingly as he walked back over to the bed and crawled under the covers and pulled her close to him. He was determined not to let that letter affect how he acted. It simply wasn't going to happen.

"Oh, so it's _my_ fault that you tend to pull me closer to you while we're sleeping, now is it?" Alex asked, trying to scowl at him, but failing miserably. 

"Yep, it is!" Harry laughed, earning himself a light punch in the shoulder from Alex. 

"Ow! That hurt!" He pouted, rubbing his arm in a exaggerating manner. 

"Stop acting like a lil boy," Alex told him as she settled her head on his chest, and listened to the soft rhythm of his heart beating. 

"Hey! I resent that," he told her with a scowl, "I'm not a lil boy. And just to prove it to you," he trailed off as he lifted her head off his chest, and laid his lips softly on hers. 

Alex sighed as she felt Harry's tongue massaging hers. 

Harry smiled to himself when he felt Alex sigh through their kiss and pulled back. "Now, could a lil boy make you feel that with simply a kiss?" he asked arrogantly. 

Alex glared at him briefly before giggling softly as she settled her head back down over Harry's heart. He made her laugh at the oddest of times. 

Harry stroked Alex's hair softly as she drifted off to sleep. His mind wandered back to that note that he had received. Who would want what he has? What good would that do anyone? 

All these questions and more were flashing through Harry's head as he fell asleep, his arms unconsciously tightening around Alex's body, scared to let her go in fear that she'd leave. 

**_Authors Note:_**

****

****

****

_I am **soooo** sorry. I've been a very bad author. I know. I'm sorry._

_I haven't sent this chapter to my partner, so once again, I'm the only one working on this. I haven't been able to find time to compare and work on this story along with Kel, so sorry if it's not up to usual standards._

_I'm sorry for the long wait. I really am. _

_And thank you to all of those who reviewed. I really appreciate it. And so does my partner. _

_Thanks._

_And Review please! If you all are nice enough, I might get a chapter out before Monday. _

**_Mistress del Mare,_**

****

**_Part of Dreamer di Musica_ **


	10. Scared

A Destiny of Love 

**_By Dreamer di Musica_**

****

**_Chapter 10_**

****

Alex stepped under the steaming hot water of the showerhead, and let the water run over her body with a grateful sigh. Her body ached from spending so much time bent in an awkward position while she was studying for her History of Magic test. She wouldn't recommend spending four and a half hours bent over a low table. It tended to hurt both your neck, and your lower back. 

After letting the water beat rapidly on her back for five minutes, Alex finished her shower, got out and immediately shivered. One of these days, She'd learn that if you take a hot shower as soon as you step out in the air of the bathroom, you'd end up being cold. Especially if you were in Scotland in the fall. 

Directly across from the shower lay a long counter with two sinks situated directly in the middle of the marble counter. And resting on top of the counter was a long mirror that ran to each side of the room, as did the counter.

Alex made her way over and wrapped her towel tightly around her body to keep whatever warmth she could. She reluctantly begun to get dressed in a pair of light blue low rise jeans with a black double holed belt, and a light blue turtleneck after a quick dry off, getting goosebumps due to the cool air. Alex looked at herself in the mirror as she did her hair, imagining a certain someone standing behind to her, remembering how warm his body was made her shiver, thinking of the ways that he could warm her up just by standing next to her. 

Alex jumped slightly as she heard a knock at the door. She was a little jumpy for some odd reason, and just put it to the fact that there had been a storm the other night. 

"Harry, is that you?" she called out as she finished scrunching her hair so that it'd stay up in curls instead of a frizz ball.

No answer...

"Harry...this isn't funny."

She walked over to the door, struggling to put on her robes, and walk at the same time.

Alex opened the door slightly and looked out, seeing no one.

"Hello?" she called out, "AHH!" 

"He, sorry Alex I..." Harry tried to explain. 

"Don't do that! You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry, I dropped...well, one of these." He said as he held up a big bouquet of different types of flowers. Alex smiled as she stepped the rest of the way out of the bathroom. 

"Thought these might cheer ya up…after last night I mean." Harry quickly amended when he saw the confused look on her face. 

"How sweet, although not the best way to present them, but a good thought none the less." Alex smiled as she took the bouquet of flowers out of his hands.

Harry grinned and brought her over to the table they had in the middle of the room, leading her by the hand that wasn't holding onto the flowers. "You shouldn't have," Alex whispered, looking up at Harry with a grin on her face as she stood on her tippytoes and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"I got you this vase too, I needed the walk to think over things. It was no big deal." 

"Thank you Harry," she said. 

"To breakfast then?" she asked a few minutes later, after placing the flowers in the vase. 

"Sure." Harry replied with a shrug of his shoulders, and draped an arm around her small shoulders as he always did. 

As they walked out of the room, a mysterious figure placed another note for Harry on the table, underneath the vase. But this time, it was in Alex's room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They were all chattering and mingling at the Gryffindor table. Ron, reaching for more bacon, Hermione pointing out his bad manors as usual, while Harry and Alex sat next to each other. It was just another day, as always. Alex ate her food slowly, as she was a little distracted in her thoughts. 

_'I wonder if he did this with all his other girls. No, I'm positive. He likes me. I mean, i don't want me ego to over-explode but..._' she wondered, thinking about how Harry acted so . . . caring with her. Especially this morning and last night. He acted as if she was the one thing that he treasured on this planet. 

Just then, Harry stopped laughing at whatever joke Seamus was telling him and he smiled at her; one of those knee weakening, body melting smiles, and she knew, she knew that he didn't act like this with other girls. For some reason, she was sure of it

Hermione snapped her back to reality, and out of her thoughts. "Hey, you want some help with that studying? We could go to the library. What do you say?"

"Sure 'Mione. Oh, wait! I left my book with all my notes in it. I'll have to go back and get it before we go. Bye guys, meet up with you here later. By Harry." Alex gave a wink and walked off with Hermione.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The two girls had been talking all the way to the portrait about nothing and everything, just like a normal girl could, and stepped inside the lavish common room after saying the password.

"Hey, mind if I use the bathroom real quick?" Hermione asked as she glanced at Alex. 

"Sure no problem." Was the reply as Hermione, who was wearing one of her new outfits that they had bought, a pair of sparkly black low rise jeans, and a tan scoop neck sweater, walked towards the bathroom door. And her hair was no longer bushy, carelessly left to fall around her shoulders. She had taken to wearing her hair up in a ponytail lately, with soft curls falling down her neck and shoulders. And she had a hint of makeup which made her look like she was born looking as she did. 

Hermione ran to the door and shut it.

Alex walked over to the couch and spotted an envelope laying on the table across her room under her flower vase.

_'Harry must have left me a note to go with the flowers, but I hadn't seen it here before.'_

She looked it over one more time, glancing at the old looking handwriting style on the envelope, and decided there was no harm in opening it now. I mean, it was under the vase that Harry had given her, right? So it had to be for her.

Alex carefully tore through the paper, and read the first line:

_Dear Mr. Potter._

_'Dear Mr. Potter? Who could have gotten in the room? I wonder who its from. I know wits an invasion of privacy but, I've already opened it._' She thought as she contemplated reading the letter that was obviously for Harry, and not her as she had first expected. 

She continued to read:

Dear Mr. Potter,

Time is ticking, and every second you spend not thinking about what I've said, you've wasted time. I'm not a person of great patience. 

I also see you have another gift for me. One beautiful raven. Too bad I never really liked them smart and powerful.

Beware Potter, beware.

Ll vostro assassino

Alex gasped and dropped the letter, just as Hermione came out of the bathroom.

" You got your book? Is something wrong Alex?"

"No, no I'm fine." Alex stuttered, trying to sound calm. It was a little hard considering that she had just read a letter that was addressed to her boyfriend that was a threat and was signed '_Your Killer_'.

Alex quickly stuffed the letter underneath the couch out of Hermione's sight, pretending to pick up her book.

"Got it."

"OK, lets go."

Alex looked back at the letter, recalling the words like a broken record in her mind.

' One beautiful raven. Too bad i never really liked them smart and powerful. Beware Potter, beware. Ll vostro assassino "

"Coming?"

"Yes. Sorry." Alex said as she scrambled to meet Hermione, who was standing in front of the entrance way, waiting for her.

The portrait closed as she turned away.

_'What's he gotten himself into? And why does that person know my name? Harry, if there ever was a Time i needed you, its now..." _She thought as she made her way to the library. 

She had a feeling that that note was from the one person that she was most scared of. The one person who destroyed her whole life one stormy evening. The only person who knew the extent of her powers. 

She had a feeling that it was going to all start over again. 

**_Authors Note:_**

****

****

****

_We both worked on this one, so it should be up to regular standards. _

_Hope you like! _

_And we're going to try to finish this in the next month, so look out for the updates! _

_Mistress del Mare_

Just a word from me, I'M BACK! YAY! And i would just like to say, as 1/2 of the Dreamer crew, my partner rules for doing so much while i was away. She completely rules. Thank all of you for reading.

_LunaCat007_


	11. My Love

A Destiny of Love 

****

**_Chapter 11_**

****

****

Harry wandered around the halls aimlessly after breakfast, thinking of the note that he had received. _Your killer_ rung in his head over and over again. Making him wonder; _who would want to kill him? Could it be one of Voldemort's ploys to get to him? Should he talk to Dumbledore about it?  
  
_

 Not noticing that Ron was walking next to him, talking about what he had done with Lavender Brown the previous night, Harry continued thinking. What made him the most . . . troubled was the fact that his '_Killer_' had mentioned the people he held close, and harming them. What did he mean by, _Everything you hold dear will become mine?_

"Harry?" Ron yelled for the third time, finally shattering Harry's thoughts. 

"Did you say something?" he asked as he turned his sharp green eyes towards Ron and continued walking down the stairs that led to the library. 

"Yes, I asked how everything was going with you and Alex," Ron repeated with a smirk, his blue eyes twinkling in amusement. 

"Wonderful," Harry smiled, thinking of the previous night. "Our first kiss was last night. God man, I have never felt so . . . alive, yet ….dreamy I guess at the same time. It's like everything but her slipped away, and the only thing I could focus on was her; her skin, her taste, her smell," he told him and walked through the heavy oak doors of the library and instantly searched for the woman of the conversation. 

"First of all, why do you insist on using the term '_God_' when you know I have no clue who he is, and second of all, you're in love with her man and you don't even realize it," Ron told him with a shake of his head. It was all obvious to him. His friends were head over heels for each other and didn't even realize it. 

"W-what?" Harry stuttered and looked at Ron with a shell-shocked expression. _Do I love Alex?_ He wondered as he continued to stare into Ron's laughing face. _Yes, _his mind told him firmly. _Think about it Potter, you dream of her when she's right next to you, your hands go clammy when she smiles at you, and the thought of her not in your life makes your heart skip a few beats in fear. And the fact that someone might harm her is making you crazy. _

"Oh Merlin dancing on a stick," Harry rasped with wide eyes. "I love her." 

"Told ya so!" Ron taunted as he gasped for breath. The look on Harry's face had been priceless! He looked as if he had been beaned upside the head with a wooden ore and knocked out! 

Harry shook his head to clear it and glared menacingly at his best friend. "Shut up, Ron!" he huffed. "A guy has a right to look however the fuck I did when he realizes that he's just fallen in love!" he defended as he started to wonder if it was a better idea all in all to just go back to his room instead of facing Alex at the moment. 

"Shit!" Harry exclaimed suddenly, pushing a panic-y look into his eyes. "I forgot to do my Potions homework!" 

Ron narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to inform Harry that they had finished it just the other night together in the common room, but Harry cut him off before he could get a word out. 

"Tell the girls I'll see them in a little bit, I don't feel like dealing with Snape's attitude anytime soon," he told him over his shoulder as he rushed out the doors, leaving behind a stunned best friend. 

"He has problems," Ron muttered as he looked longingly at the door. He was going to be stuck with two studious girls for who knows how long, all alone. Harry was going to owe him major time if he made it through this alive, he decided as he made his way over to the back of the library where they both usually sat. 

~*~*~*~

Harry sat on his bead, his hands in his hair as he read the note that he had found in Alex's room. They would take her away from him. 

Just we he found out what true love was, what it felt like, they were trying to take her away from him. 

"It's not going to happen," he swore as he lifted his head out of his palms and glared at the walls. "I'll make sure you never lay a hand on her." 

For now, he had a very good idea of who it could be who was sending these letters. Voldemort. It was his style. To scare Harry into doing whatever it was he wanted by threatening his loved ones. He couldn't stand the thought that that . . . monster could even be in the same _universe_ as Alexandra, let alone the thought of him being close enough to harm her! 

But, the question was, how would he protect her from the said monster? Alexandra was dreadfully loyal to those she held close to her. Probably due to the fact that she didn't let many people get close to her. Probably because of the loss of her family at such a young age. He couldn't imagine how much it hurt her to lose her parents. Yes, he too lost his, but he didn't know them. Didn't remember them. Alexandra on the other hand, had years to be with her parents before she lost them. She had the memories to haunt her. 

He wondered if it happened while it was storming. That would at least explain the fear of storms. 

"Harry?" Alex called out as she entered the common room, causing Harry to jump and tuck the note he had found under his bed almost guiltily. 

"In here!" he called out as he scrambled onto his bed and laid down on top of the covers, crossing his arms behind his head, and his feet at the ankles as he looked at his door and waited for his angel to come through it. 

"Hi," she smiled as she opened the door and looked into the jade orbs. "I thought that you had Potions homework to do," she asked as she walked over to him and climbed onto the bed so that she was sitting with her legs folded under her, near his right hip. 

"No, I guess that I already finished it, and didn't remember doing so," he told her with a smile as he untangled his arms from behind his head and moved one of them to rest on Alex's thigh, moving his index finger along the inner seem of her pants lightly. 

Harry looked into Alex's eyes and smiled triumphantly. Her eyes had darkened to a slate blue, and her breathing became a little shallower as he trailed his finger ever closer to her burning center. 

"I see," she managed on a gasp as she closed her eyes to savor the sensation. 

"How did studying go?" he asked as he stopped moving his finger and shifted his body so that he was laying on his side, his head propped up on the hand that had been lovingly caressing her. 

"It went like studying always goes," she told him with a smirk as she shifted so that she was mirroring Harry's position. 

"Did you know that the ball that we've been planning is tomorrow night?" she asked as she moved the arm that she had curved in front of her body to Harry's hair and played with the strands as she gazed into his eyes. 

"Is it really?" he asked with a frown as he unconsciously moved his head into her hand as she rubbed it. 

"Yes," she told him with a smile. "I only remembered because my Grandmother finally sent me my gown that I wanted."

Harry grinned at that and moved back to his original postion, bringing Alex along with him so that she was sprawled across his chest with her hand still tangled in his hair. "Can I see it?" he asked her as his hands slid down her back to rest on her butt. 

"Tomorrow," she told him with a smirk.

"Why not now?" he pouted as he kneaded the muscles of her butt softly. 

Alex moaned low in her throat and closed her eyes at the lovely sensations that Harry was creating and answered him in a slightly husky voice. "Because I want you to see me when we go down to the Hall together for the first time. I want you to see the full affect of the dress when I'm in it, and all beautified."

"You're always '_beautified_'," he told her as he kissed the top of her head. 

"Mmhmm," was all she said before she angled her head slightly and rested her lips on his, kissing him deeply. 

Harry groaned as he opened his mouth to her probing tongue and gripped the underside of her butt and settled her body a little higher on his, letting her feel his erection against her core. 

"Harry," she moaned breathlessly as she pulled back for air.

"Mm," was all he could manage before he pulled her head back down and kissed her again. "I love you," he mumbled. 

Alex's eyes shot open. They were wide and shocked as Harry gazed into them and mentally hit himself. How could he be stupid enough to say that? 

"What?" she squeaked as she struggled to sit up, and when she did, she didn't even notice that she was straddling his hips. 

"I love you," he sighed. There was no use lying and telling her differently. "I just found out earlier today when I was talking to Ron. I'm sorry Alex, I didn't mean to tell you that way, or so soon even, it just sort of came out," he told her with regretful eyes. 

"Oh," was all she could think to say as she stared at the intricate designs in his headboard. "I wish that I could tell you the same," she said at length. "But I can't. I'm sorry. It's just, I tend to keep my feelings locked away, and it takes me longer to know what I feel because of that," she admitted and finally looked him in his eyes. She felt bad as she did so, having read the sorrow that flashed through his eyes fleetingly as she told him that. "But, I want you to know what I do in fact feel for you," she told him. feeling as if she had to give him _something_ in return. "I haven't been able to trust anyone as much as I do you since my parents died that night. And I . . . I just have this connection with you that I've never experienced before. I think, that I could be in love with you, but in all truth, I seriously don't really know," she told him with a sheepish smile and a shrug of her shoulders. 

Harry sighed and looked away from her. It hurt to know that she didn't feel the same about him as he did her, but at least he knew that she felt enough for him to trust him unlike no other. And maybe, like she said, she does love him, just doesn't know it yet. 

Looking back into her eyes, Harry gave her a smile, "I'll wait as long as you need to find out," he told her honestly. He would wait. Until he was dead, he'd wait for her to say those words. 

Alex exhaled a deep, relieved breath and smiled brilliantly down at him. "I promise I'll try not to keep you waiting long," she told him as she leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips. 

"Mmm, come back," he demanded as she pulled away. 

Alex raised her brow in amusement and leaned in so that their lips were lightly brushing. "Or what?" she taunted. 

"Or this," Harry smirked as he flipped her over in a single movement so that she was the one laying on her back, with him between her lovely thighs as he ravished her mouth.

"That's good," she gasped and pulled him back for another breath stealing kiss. 

~*~*~*~

The next day went by quickly for Alex. Before she knew it, it was time to get ready for the ball. 

"Harry, please. Go get ready with Ron," Alex begged as Harry stood in the bathroom, his shirt off, standing there leaning against the sinks only in a pair of jeans. 

"Why can't I stay here?" he demanded as he looked at his flustered girlfriend. 

"Because Hermione and I are going to get ready here," she told him with a huff for the third time. 

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. It was obvious that him being gone so that she and Hermione could perform this . . . ritual was important to her. So he'd go. "Can I at least have a kiss?" he asked, trying to look innocent. 

"No. If I start kissing you, you're never going to leave. I'll kiss you when I see you again," she told him with a promising smile in her eyes. 

"You wound me!" Harry exclaimed dramatically as he clutched at his heart desperately. 

"Harry!" she growled in exasperation and crossed her arms tightly against her chest to stop herself from throttling him. 

"I'm going I'm going!" he told her with a smile as he walked past her and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you in a few hours love," he murmured before disappearing into his room, grabbing his things and heading towards the Gryffindor Common room. 

After Alex was sure that he was gone, she turned towards the bath and turned the water on boiling hot. It'd take her a few minutes to get in it after it was finished, and she wanted it to still be hot. After making sure that the scent was jasmine, Alex quickly left the bathroom for her room, where Hermione was already sitting on her bed, reading a magazine in a robe, having showered in the Gryffindor Tower. 

"Okay, get in your dress," Alex ordered as she walked over to the wardrobe and pulled it out. 

"I'm going to look like an idiot!" Hermione complained as she shrugged out of the robe, leaving her in a lacy strapless tan thong. 

"You'll look wonderful," Alex corrected as she opened the box that held her own dress in it. It was beautiful. Not that she had expected anything less coming from her Grandmother. The material was a soft silk that was the exact color of her eyes, a clear shimmering blue, and was fashioned like an old style ball gown almost. The dress was strapless, and fashioned in a princess cut, slightly flaring at the hips to fall about her feet in soft waves, and the edges of the dress were adorned with shimmers of silver glitter. She'd look wonderful in it - she knew that she would. 

"Can you tie this?" Hermione asked Alex as she finished wriggling into the layers upon layers of fine lace. 

"Yep," she chirped in response and walked over to Hermione on silent feet and tied the strings that were dangling around together. "There!" 

"How do I look?" Hermione asked as she turned towards the floor length mirror to inspect herself, and gasped. She looked. . . different. Beautiful different. 

The gown was made of three layers of black lace – just enough so she wasn't showing everyone every piece of her skin – the back of the dress was cut open to the top of her butt, and had three pair of strings tied together going up her back –which was the only reason the dress actually stayed on her body, considering it had no straps. And there was a long slit that went all the way up to her thighs on her right side, showing a long amount of silky tan legs. 

"You look fabulous," Alex told her with a smile before heading towards the bathroom to take a quick bath.

Three hours later, Hermione's hair was up in an elegant French twist with some curled tendrils of hair falling about her face, and her make – up was to perfection, with dark eyeliner and eye shadow on to match the dress, and a dark mulberry painted on her lips. And Alex was finally dressed, with her hair half up, half down, in it's natural state, and was held back with a diamond clip that her Grandmother had sent along. Her make up was done in shimmering colors, and she had rubbed small amounts of glitter on to her chest and arms just so that she wouldn't have an overly stark contrast to the dress because of her dark skin. 

"Ready?" Alex asked Hermione as she heard the door from the Common room open. 

"As much as I can be I guess," Hermione told her with a brave smile. 

"Come on then."

Harry watched the door as his girlfriend and best friend walked down the stairs. But, he only had eyes for one of them. And she looked absolutely stunning in her gown. Like the sea goddess he once called her. The dress was obviously made for her, considering how it hugged all of her curves as if it too was her skin. 

"You look wonderful, magnificent … wow," Harry told her with a smile as he took her hand and kissed her wrist, then turned his attention to his friend. His eyes widened, he felt them do so. "Good Lord! I do believe that Malfoy will be eating his tongue 'Mione!" he told her with a smirk. "You look wonderful."

"Thank you Harry," Hermione blushed as she made her way to the door. "But I'll see you two there okay, there's something I need to do." 

Sharing a look, Harry and Alex frowned before looking at Hermione, who was already out of the door. "Okay!" they called out before looking at each other. 

"What was all that about?" Harry asked her as they too headed out of the door towards the ball.

"I have no clue," she told him with a frown before she looked at him and smiled. "You look cute tonight," she told him with a grin, knowing that he wouldn't like the term. Which he showed with a wince. 

"I don't look cute. I never look cute. Handsome; yes, charming; yes, cute; no," he told her firmly.

"Well Mr. Potter, I say you look cute, so you _are_ cute, got me?" she demanded as they made their way through the crowd of students so that they could stand in the front of them seeing as they had to open the ball with a dance together. 

"Whatever you say, Miss St.Raven," he mocked with a twinkle in his eyes as he looked at her with a … well, a cute grin on his face. 

"Are you two ready to open the dance?" asked the somewhat prudish voice of Professor McGonagall from behind the couple.

"Yes ma'am, we are," Harry answered with a small smile.

"Good, then we may start," she told them with a nod as she opened the doors. Immediately, music came on, and Harry grabbed Alex's hand and lead her into the middle of the ballroom floor and lead her through the intricate steps of the waltz. Why they made the waltz the opening dance they'd never know, but by the time the music ended, Harry's nerves were on end, and Alex felt like she was going to burst with desire. 

Soon after they made their way to the sidelines, music blared across the hall in a fast, jerky beat. 

Alex turned around and faced the now full dance floor and smiled with pride. She and Harry, along with the perfects, had done a wonderful job with the decorations. The light came from the millions of fireflies that flew around the hall, the decorations were kept simple, but elegant, and the colors were a bold contrast against the whites and silvers. 

"We going to dance or just stand here looking at everything?" Harry asked Alex with a grin as he whispered the words into her ear. 

"I thought you didn't like dancing in front of people Mr. Potter?" Alex inquired softly as she looked at Draco staring at Hermione. He had something inside of him for her, and he didn't even know it. 

"Oh, I think that I can make an exception for you my love," he told her with a boyish grin on his face. 

"Well then, lets dance," she invited as she looked at him with sparkling eyes. Holding out her hand, she waited for him to take it before heading towards the dance floor. 

"Lets see if you can hold your own against me Mr. Potter," she challenged. 

And hours later, Alex realized that he could, and he did. His hands had been exactly where she needed them, when she needed them, his hips in perfect harmony with hers, and his body – God his glorious body had been pressed tightly against hers enough times to make her explode. But now, now that the hall was quiet and empty, and partiers were beginning to grow tired from the festivities, Alex felt as if something bigger was going to happen. And, she had a feeling that she wasn't going to like the out come of whatever it was. 

The hair at the nape of her neck was standing on end, making her roll her head backwards as she changed into her nightgown to get rid of the feeling, and her body was cover in goosebumps. Not a good sign at all. The last time her body got like this was when . . . when she lost her parents. 

After that though slashed through her head with a bang, another followed it. _Harry_.

"Harry!" she screamed as she ran towards his door and threw it open. She scanned the room and couldn't find him anywhere. Not in his bed, nor by his wardrobe. _Where are you_? She nearly sobbed in fear. This would not happen again. She wouldn't let him take what was hers. 

"Harry?" she whimpered as she walked towards his bed, and saw him standing by the window watching her with shuttered eyes. He looked… emotionless as he stared at her, his hands clasped behind his back, his emerald green shirt rolled up to the sleeves, and his eyes . . . empty. 

"Harry?" she asked hesitantly as she stared of him. This couldn't be the guy who told her he loved her only yesterday. It couldn't be. 

"What?" he growled as he fought not to walk over to her and hug the frantic fear away. And, to keep himself from doing so, he leaned against the wall near the window and simply stared at her, and tried not to think of the body that the nightgown was hiding. He had to end it with her. 

"I – I thought that you were hurt," she admitted as she started towards him, stopping a few feet away from him. It scared her, what she saw in his eyes. It looked as if she meant nothing to him. Just when she was starting to think that he meant everything to her. 

Harry laughed and couldn't help but think that it sounded cold and heartless even in his own ears as he said, "It appears my love that I'm perfectly fine. Would you like to check and see?" 

"Why are you being like this?" Alex whispered as she fought the tears that gathered in her eyes at his cold tone. He had never _ever_ talked to her in that tone. Not once since she had met him. It was like throwing her into freezing cold water, then taking her out and sending her to Antarctica. Her whole body was covered with pinpricks, and it hurt knowing that it was because of the man in front of her. 

"Because my love," he spat out mockingly, all the while his head was chanting, _I love you, I'm sorry I have to do this_. "Why should I stay with you if you won't give me what I want? I'm tired of playing games with you Alexandra. I want your body and you know it, yet in insist teasing me with it, pulling away right when I'm about to get the most pleasure."

"You love me," she insisted, not caring that the tears were spilling out of her eyes rapidly. 

_I'm sorry,_ Harry's mind told her mentally as he laughed. "No, I don't, I told you that I loved you to have your body. It seems like that hadn't worked, did it?" he told her viciously. He needed her out of his sight and soon, before he broke down and cried himself. She was his life, and he had to push her away. He'd rather die than see her die because of him. 

Alex looked at Harry with wide, sad, disbelieving eyes before running out of the room, with her hand over her mouth and disappearing into her room. 

Collapsing on her bed – a bed she had not slept in a long time, she sobbed herself to sleep, realizing with a shocking clarity that she had gone and fell in love with Harry James Potter, and he had only played her. 

Harry had enough sense to mutter a silencing spell on his room as he listened to Alex's crying on the other side. As he crumpled to the floor and began to cry himself, he could only think one thing. _You'll never know how much I love you Alexandra St. Raven._

**_Authors Notes:_**

****

Oops. I'm sorry! I really really am! I sorta kinda forgot about this story. Yes yes yes I know I know I know! Bad writer bad writer bad bad writer!!

I wasn't able to get a hold of Kelly for this chapter, so I just went ahead and wrote it myself. There are about three or four chapters left, and I'm not going to make any promises, but I'm hoping that they'll be out soon. 

I'm terribly sorry for the wait! I'm going to try to get a hold of Kelly though so that I can finish the next chapter a little sooner, because it's a little hard to write two different stories at once, and do homework at the same time. So we'll see what happens okay? And I really am sorry you guys!

I promise it won't be like….5 months again. Okay?

Thanks for reading you guys!

Mistress del Mare 

Part of Dreamer di Musica 


End file.
